Carmilla
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: ¿Y si te ocurriera a ti? ¿Y si nadie te dio la opción de elegir que se le dio a Seras Victoria? Cuando el entorno se vuelve hostil... cuando debes renunciar a la vida que antes tuvieras... cuando la sangre, más que una necesidad, se convierte en una adicción... ¿Estarías preparado para acatar órdenes y eliminar a los de tu misma especie?


"_Carmilla"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _Sombras chinescas._

* * *

Llevaba una temporada estancada en el más absoluto aburrimiento que hubiera podido experimentar a lo largo de sus casi veintiún años de vida.

Y comenzaba a estar un poco hasta el gorro.

_Estoy harta... harta de fregar yo siempre los platos, harta de que se dejen pelos en el baño, harta de que usen mi champú sin mi permiso y que me birlen las malditas barritas de cereales._

Lo cierto es que compartir piso con aquella pandilla de impresentables había sido una de las peores decisiones que había tomado desde que se buscase aquel empleo de mierda como camarera.

Pero claro, ponte tú a cambiarte de residencia justo cuando acabas de pagar el alquiler de los dos meses siguientes.

Por no agobiarse con el tema de pagar a deshora, se había condenado a otros dos meses de soportar la precaria y desigual convivencia con sus compañeros de piso, dos frikis porreros y una hippie piojosa a la que no había manera de hacerle entrar en razón de que los pies descalzos y sucios del suelo no se pueden ir a poner sobre la tapicería recién lavada del sofá.

En ésta ocasión le había vuelto a tocar a ella, cómo no, sacar la basura.

_Porque no te creas que cogen y se inmutan si ven una hilera de hormigas trepando por el cubo o alguna que otra cucaracha despistada pululando como Pedro por su casa._

Arrojando la bolsa de la basura en el contenedor verde con toda la mala leche que le cabía en el cuerpo en aquellos instantes, regresó arrastrando los pies enfundados en sendas zapatillas domésticas hasta que se subió los cinco tramos de escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento número 302.

Suspirando mientras se retiraba los cascos de su Mp4 de la oreja, sacó lentamente la llave de su sudadera amarilla y, completamente a desgana, la introdujo en la cerradura y la giró hasta oír el familiar chasquido que precedía la apertura de la puerta en cuestión acompañada de un lastimero chirrido.

En el rellano sólo la recibió la oscuridad.

_Perfecto, se nos ha ido la luz o a éstos gilipollas les ha dado por ponerse una película para verla "como en el cine"._

De ser así, ya se podía ir preparando para tragarse del tirón en una noche toda una saga de películas por entregas rollo "El Señor de los Anillos" o "Star Wars"... éso o dispensarse un somnífero con el que caer a plomo para no ser consciente del ruido de la televisión puesta a todo volumen.

El repentino estruendo que le inundó los oídos desde la cocina, que comunicaba el recibidor con el salón, de la televisión en blanco terminó de agravar su muy decadente estado de ánimo.

- ¡¿Qué coño se supone que estáis haciendo?! - ladró finalmente - ¡Bajad el puto volumen, joder!

Silencio.

Tras esperar casi un minuto entero a que aquel ruido de mierda cesara de una vez o alguien le replicase a voz en cuello que se fuera poco más que a tomar por culo, la joven fue derecha al salón para apagar la televisión ella misma. Y si tenía que darle un par de guantazos a alguien, se los daría.

Pero, al abrir la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, lo que después vio a continuación hizo que se quedase quieta, en pie y terriblemente petrificada.

Salpicando la alfombra del cuarto de estar había, en una primera instancia, una nada desdeñable hilera de vidrios rotos consecuencia de la destrozada ventana que dejaba, en aquellos instantes, al aire nocturno colarse por ráfagas heladas en la habitación.

Pero el suelo... las cortinas... la televisión... las paredes... inclusive el mismo techo...

Había tanta... tanta sangre...

Tras aquello, lo único que surgió en aquellos instantes de su trémula garganta fue un agudo chillido de terror.

El chillido más grande que, honestamente, hubiera pegado en sus casi veintiún años de vida.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha sido ésta vez?

La tranquila, aunque sorprendentemente firme voz de la cabecilla de la infame Organización Hellsing parecía sugerir una nota de aburrimiento en cuanto los ojos azules tras las gafas de aquella mujer implacable hubieron dado una breve ojeada al informe policial.

El comisario sentado frente a ella parecía de todo menos a gusto. La presencia de aquella individua le incomodaba, y mucho. Pues no era ya sólo su mero aspecto de hembra fría y dominante lo que echaba para atrás, si no la línea misma de su trabajo.

- Un piso de estudiantes del barrio de Higham Hill ha sido atacado. – dijo el comisario despacio, tratando de mantener una falsa fachada de serenidad frente a aquella loba – No es que sea muy sorprendente, dado el historial de la zona... pero los cuerpos de los residentes del piso han sido encontrados completamente desmembrados y con marcas de colmillos en lo que quedaba de las yugulares de los desgraciados. Si quiere ver las fotos de la escena del crimen...

- No será necesario – atajó Lady Hellsing con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano enguantada – Es evidente que el vampiro sólo pretendía alimentarse y no quería convertirlos en sus sirvientes.

- ¿Y por qué la carnicería entonces? - inquirió el hombre, ensanchándose el cuello de la camisa para paliar la sensación de ahogo que constreñía en aquellos instantes su sebosa garganta - ¿Por qué no esconder los cuerpos y dejar el caso en anonimato?

Lady Hellsing nada respondió.

_Es una provocación hacia la Organización. Como si lo viera._

Pero a aquel hombre no le interesaba saber aquello. El tipo era un simple peón intermediario, un mensajero indirecto, y nada más.

Encendiéndose con parsimonia uno de sus carísimos puros, la última descendiente de la valiosa familia de los Hellsing, al servicio de Su Majestad, tomó una calada y echó el humo del tabaco pensativamente sobre las fichas de los residentes que la Policía les había facilitado.

- Bien – suspiró cansinamente - Tenemos entonces un ataque aislado en Higham Hill con cuatro víctimas y sin presencia no-muerta en la zona...

- Perdone, Lady Hellsing – le interrumpió el comisario bruscamente – Pero las víctimas son tres, no cuatro.

Los fríos ojos azules de su interlocutora pestañearon brevemente hasta que el ceño de sus muy rubias cejas, en amplio contraste con lo moreno de su piel, se frunció visiblemente.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? - bufó, levemente exasperada. Detestaba ser interrumpida tan bruscamente – Las fichas que ustedes nos mandaron eran de cuatro sujetos, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- Sí, los ocupantes del piso eran cuatro personas, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

El hombre tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

- Las víctimas mortales son tres. – expuso – Una de las dos mujeres que vivían allí está... viva y de una pieza.

En aquel momento sin precedentes, Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, cabecilla de la Organización Hellsing y Caballero nombrado por Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra Elizabeth II, mostró como pocas veces había mostrado en su vida una ligera sombra de un sentimiento totalmente antinatural en ella.

El desconcierto.

- ¿Disculpe? - dijo tras un instante en el que recompuso su habitual compostura de inglesa flemática.

- Se le ha realizado un examen médico exhaustivo a la joven en cuestión y no presenta marcas de mordiscos ni ningún otro síntoma que cuadre con la presencia del vampiro en su sangre. – explicó el comisario con cierto deje de orgullo. En temas de vampiros y otras yerbas ya había sido amonestado una vez por su flagrante incompetencia. No caería ésa breva una segunda – Además de un más que comprensible ataque de ansiedad, la chica se halla en pleno uso de sus facultades y goza de una salud excelente. - en ésto que señaló la última de las fichas frente a la fría Lady Hellsing – Es ésa.

Integra tomó el archivo en cuestión y lo releyó con el más leve de los intereses.

- Elizabeth Bartley, veinte años, metro setenta, caucásica, grupo sanguíneo 0 negativo. – enunció la voz distante del hombre – Una yankee de Oklahoma de vacaciones de año sabático antes de buscarse un empleo estable en su tierra... o éso fue lo que declaró en la aduana.

- Con veinte años no se está de año sabático – opinó Integra – Si no en la Universidad.

- Éso mismo pensé yo cuando revisé su pasaporte y el visado. Lleva bastante más de los seis meses estipulados en su visado y no ha ido a renovarlo. - declaró el hombre, ya más relajado al saberse en poder de información que la tal Integra Hellsing evidentemente no poseía – Si no fuera por su directa relación con el caso, ahora mismo estaría volando con billete de vuelta a su país. No nos ha querido proporcionar ningún tipo de teléfono de familiares o amigos que pudieran venir a buscarla y se ha mostrado bastante reticente a las agujas cuando se le han realizado los análisis de sangre. De momento está bajo arresto provisional ya que declara haber ido a bajar la basura cuando se dio el ataque y haber llevado los cascos de música puestos en todo momento, con lo cual no oyó nada extraño al subir.

Integra se puso en pie lentamente y se apoyó con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa de madera con un golpe seco.

- Déjeme echarle un vistazo a la chica. - ordenó sin más.

* * *

Tras el grueso cristal que aislaba la habitación de comisaría de los ruidos exteriores, Lady Integra contempló con un ligero halo severo a la joven sentada al otro lado del mismo.

Se la veía inusualmente tranquila, quizás algo deprimida por el ángulo en que su cabeza yacía con el rostro orientado hacia abajo, e inmóvil. Como una estatua.

Tenía el cabello moreno y liso, muy largo, cortado en recto y con un tupido flequillo tan largo que le tapaba los ojos por completo.

Y su piel era extremadamente pálida... hecho que se contrastaba ampliamente con el rojo sangre de sus uñas y pintalabios.

_Para ir tan maquillada va con una ropa demasiado informal... _- pensó Integra haciendo uso de su habitual lógica de mujer serena mientras observaba con ojos fijos la enorme sudadera amarilla de hombre que la joven vestía - _No me cuadra._

Sin más preámbulos, segura en todo momento de sí misma, Lady Hellsing abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios sin avisar a ninguno de los sorprendidos agentes junto a ella y se plantó de tres zancadas frente a la pálida joven.

- ¡Lady Integra! - exclamó el comisario, ésta vez sudando a mares - ¡Deténgase, no puede hacer éso!

Pero Integra, sin darle demasiado crédito ni a la voz de aquel molesto hombrecillo ni a la jurisdicción policial sobre aquella individua, agarró a ésta bruscamente por la mandíbula y la forzó a abrir la boca mientras observaba los ojos de la chica.

Pero la tipa, Elizabeth Bartley, pegó un violento tirón para deshacerse de aquella presa de hierro y se puso a gritar como una energúmena.

- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! - bramó - ¡Me tenéis hasta los cojones con vuestros interrogatorios y vuestras putas pruebas de mierda!

Las esposas que la mantenían anclada a la silla de metal previnieron que se abalanzase sobre una hierática Integra, que dejó escapar un leve sonido de disgusto.

La ausencia de colmillos, de fuerza sobrenatural y el color negro de los ojos de la chica le habían dicho todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Cuando quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tú mismo e Integra, ciertamente, no se fiaba un pelo de los supuestos análisis que la Policía decía haberle hecho a la joven.

- Déjenla en libertad. – dijo Lady Hellsing tras darle una última mirada crítica a la chica para darse la vuelta y salir de la sala de interrogatorios de vuelta a casa – No supone ninguna amenaza. Que renueve su visado y se la deje en paz. Buen trabajo... comisario.

El hombre, sin saber ya cómo actuar, quedó a solas con la sospechosa en aquella sala iluminada por blancas y deslumbrantes luces artificiales.

La chica seguía gritando y gruesas lágrimas de rímel se escapaban por debajo de su recto flequillo, negro como ala de cuervo.

- Por favor... - sollozó - ¡Que alguien me explique qué coño está pasando! Que alguien me lo explique, por Dios...

* * *

Paseando tranquilamente por los desnudos corredores de comisaría dirección al baño para refrescarse un poco el rostro antes de irse, Integra se detuvo un instante, alerta.

Pero ya sabía lo que vendría ahora.

- "_Me gustaría saber qué puede cruzar ésa mente tuya para dejar a un más que evidente objetivo en total libertad, Ama." - _siseó una voz, tan tenebrosa y grave como la oscuridad más ancestral, para invadir segundos después el espacio en torno a la mujer en forma de neblina rojiza.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, Integra se limitó a contemplar la nada del frente, sumida en la ilusión de la neblina.

- Vamos a usarla como cebo – respondió simplemente – Para cazar al monstruo que ha hecho ésto necesitamos tener a la chica en la calle, haciendo vida normal. Sin duda el vampiro volverá a por ella, es un trabajo inconcluso.

- "_Sabes que es una provocación, ¿verdad? Lo cual me lleva a pensar detenidamente en quién puede ser el artífice. No creo que sean éstas tropillas miserables de vampirillos de pacotilla que se han estado dejando ver últimamente."_

Integra dejó escapar un leve suspiro de sorpresa.

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- "_Sí. Ésta vez estamos ante la presencia de un genuino, un auténtico Nosferatu. Ah... es maravilloso. ¡Por fin un rival al que tener en cuenta! Comenzaba a cansarme de tantas imitaciones baratas."_

Lady Hellsing bufó contrariada.

- Acalla ése necio orgullo vampírico tuyo y escucha: te pongo al frente de la investigación. Vas a... hacer de niñera, Alucard.

La voz grave que había hablado momentos antes se echó a reír siniestramente.

- "_¿Oh? ¿Mi Ama me envía a investigar y no sólo a perseguir y matar una presa ya fichada? ¿Y a qué debo tal... confianza en mis habilidades deductivas? Al fin y al cabo, Integra, sólo soy un perro."_

- Y un buen perro sabe rastrear, ¿no es así? - replicó Integra tranquilamente – Tú mismo has dicho que ésto puede ser obra de uno de los tuyos y no de las recientes falsificaciones. Averigüemos qué hay de verdad en ésas suposiciones tuyas. Si estás en lo cierto estaremos quitando una alimaña más de las calles y, con un poco de suerte, averiguaremos quién es su creador y lo eliminaremos del mismo modo.

- "_No, Integra... ésta vez, pese a lo burdo del mensaje y a la aparente demostración chapuzas que hayamos podido observar dejando a un testigo vivo, detrás de todo ésto hay una intención. Y dudo muchísimo que un vulgar siervo haya servido de mediador entre el vampiro maestro y sus propósitos."_

- Ve al grano.

- "_Lo que te vengo a decir, mi Ama, es que no subestimes el... perfomance de un antiguo. Puedo oler la huella de un provocador que quiere saber hasta dónde puede llegar con la Organización Hellsing en medio. Está tanteando el terreno."_

- ¿Y todo ésto lo deduces de un solo ataque?

- "_No se parece en nada a ninguno de los últimos ataques que hayamos visto en los últimos años, así que me atrevería a decir que el responsable es... por así decirlo, un turista nuevo en la ciudad que está probando los límites de su coto de caza en Londres. Lo que ha ocurrido en el piso es simplemente una carta de presentación."_

Integra suprimió un leve respingo. Ya bastante tenían con aquellos misteriosos chips vampíricos en medio del asunto como para lidiar con la aparición de un antiguo sediento de sangre y con ganas de estirar la cuerda con los Hellsing para ver hasta dónde llega.

- Como sea, encárgate del asunto por tu cuenta y vigila a la chica. Si es el siguiente objetivo del vampiro no te será muy difícil encontrarlo, y cuando éso ocurra... destrúyelo. Ésas son mis órdenes, Alucard.

- "_Como desees... mi Ama."_

Y, tras aquel intervalo atemporal de coloquio, la neblina rojiza se disolvió e Integra dio media vuelta para ir directa hacia la salida.

Ya se refrescaría en el baño de su casa. Se le habían quitado las pocas ganas que hubiera podido tener de seguir permaneciendo en comisaría de un solo plumazo.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ no, ésto no va a ir de romances, ¿ok? Lo digo por si alguien se está formando una idea equivocada al introducir un OC en el relato._

_Ésto va a ser en la línea de acción y misterio con algún que otro toque oscuro y, si me animo, incluso picante. A ver qué os parece ^^_


End file.
